Chat
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: A story where Mazzel and Andy exchange a little information on their lives. Yeah I can't think of good summery as usual lol


Chat

ElectricCircuslover: Couldn't think of a proper title so I called it chat. This is a birthday story for a friend on DevianArt by the name of ChristianCazar. I'm giving his character Marzzel a background or origin to go with. If I do work on it it'll be called 'Frigate' it be a story just for my friend to help start his character out by having his own story. This story however just tell a little bit of my ideas for Marzzel.

A brown experiment sat on his bed located in spare bedroom on Andy's Command Ship, Which stopped to get fuel at a uburnium station.

The experiment got out of bed and stretched out. While making a deep yawn, he began bending forward to touch his brown feet that resembled a koala. He stood three and a half feet tall and had a long tail that was rounded at the tip. The fur all over his body was brown while the hairs from his chin down to his legs were a lighter shade of brown. His eyes were a dark purple but looked similar to a marble while above his eye had light brown patch of fur. The experiment's face was all brown with strange markings on his forehead of several circles inside one big circle. His ears were medium length with the tips of both spread apart like hair.

"Well Marzzle, another day on Commander Petals' ship," The brown experiment said while stretching out his brown arms, "I think I'll play another game of checkers by myself. Seems like the only thing I'm good at anymore. I feel like my talents are wasting away on this ship. If I had credits I would get my own ship to live in. Sadly, I don't know how to fly a ship or have a card for my credit. I'm just a genetic mistake living as a product for the Galactic Alliance. Sometimes I feel like no one cares about me," Marzzel frowned.

He took a deep breath and made his way to his chair in the center of the room. He sat down and took another deep breath and stared at his room again. It was a small room consisting of small kitchen behind the counter, a blue fridge, brown cabinets on the left side of the fridge, a sink built in a separate counter below the cabinets, a stove sitting on the right of the fridge, and small table for setting up the needed supplies to cook something on the stove. Next to the table lead to a very short and narrow walk way to the bathroom. On the other side of the gap sat a red leather chair sitting behind, next to a television sitting on on a small dresser fully of clothes and uniforms. There wasn't much room between the wall and the dresser. Against the wall there was nothing but a cactus growing in a large pot on the other corner of the wall. Sitting next to the cactus was a door leading to the closet full of clothes and oddities. On the right of the door sat Marzzel's bed. A small bed with a green sheet on the mattress and blue bars making sure he wouldn't fall from the bottom or top of the bed while the red wall made sure he wouldn't fall off the side either. Sitting on the bottom end of the bed sat a brown pillow covered by a red blanket. Next to the bed stood a tall mirror and one more dresser before reaching the corner with the wall leading to the trash bin and door.

Marzzel sighed, "I guess I've got everything I need other than Casadrea, Venezza, and Dr. Yuelep. Having Dr. Yuelep die while I was cryogenized weighs heavily on me. I don't remember much what I did before the experiment on me. All I remember is a few things about myself and what happened. All I remember is I'm made out of spare parts from animals from different planets and that I had a crush on Venezza and Casadrea, but more so on Casadrea, because Venezza was always short on words. Sometimes I wonder if my memories even matter anymore."

The door leading to a hallway opened up with a pink B-X walking into the room with a red uniform with pink highlights around a black flying 'V' guitar on the front and back of his uniform.

"I'm glad you're up, Marzzel. We're fueling up right now. I got you a Tsulo Cake. I know it doesn't look like much, but if you give it some milk it'll grow a little larger," Andy set a small round vanilla cake with strawberry icing onto the table in front of Marzzel.

"What's the special occasion, Commander Petals? " Marzzel asked, using his telekinesis to open a drawer, get a fork, and have it float to Marzzela with a plate fallowing.

"Just call me, Andy. As for the cake, it's your birthday. Records show that you've been created four years ago. You've been cryogenized for eleven months according to Dr. Yuelep's data recorder we confiscated on that large ship you were made in. You've been on this ship for about three months. Have you been thinking were you wanted to live at? I hear Dominca is seasonally pleasant this time of year to live on. Though, I know most of the people there are stuck up assholes. The people like that are probably like that because they're mostly crustacean race. They're a little, how we say…Crabby," Andy chuckled but quickly stopped when Marzzel didn't laugh, "I get most of my lame jokes from my older brother, Captain Stitchie, but in truth we're both pretty lame when it comes to jokes," he smiled.

"What's it like having siblings?" Marzzel asked, eating a slice of his cake.

"Depends who you ask really. I have a very large family. I have two older sisters, one of them being my identical twin, Spring Angelina Petals, and there's Berrie Rose Petals who looks like my father with antennae like mine on her head. Then there's Stitchie Lee Petals who carries out orders from the Grand Council to major factions in the Galactic Alliance. We do a lot of paperwork before setting off. We hate it but it gives us a lot of credits to get fancy things. Then there's my little brother Shadow Aaron Petals. Many things went wrong with him and it's our faults for letting it do it to him. He's wanted by the Galactic Alliance for mass genocide and planet wide destruction. Council named Shadow 'The Butcher' for what he has done-"Before Andy could finish, Marzzel grasped onto his head in pain while plates came flying out of the cabinets.

'I am The Butcher and if you know better you'd stay away from my ship,' a memory of Shadow played in Marzzel's mind, "I'm sorry, I had a memory of your brother, Shadow. He kept appearing on the ship I used to live in. He would occasionally ram through a wall and capture the space pirates using portals. He warned me to stay away from his ship but I don't know what his ship looks like," Marzzel shook his head, before going back to the cake.

"Shadow's ship is called, 'The Ship of Despair' it's a large skull with tentacles on the back of it. I'm the only one who knows the location of his ship and the only one I know of, next to Warson, that is allowed to get into the ship. Shadow really hates people, his life, and his family. The only person that matters to him is our mother. Sad life isn't it?" Andy frowned.

"I don't have a family and I'm not real fond of people. I don't hate anyone. I just wish I had my old life back before I was cryogenized. The only people that mattered to me were Casadrea, Venezza, and Dr. Yuelep. I guess I did have a family before that experiment on me, now that I look deeper into it. But, what makes my life any different than of Shadow's life?"

"There's a big difference between you and Shadow. Shadow lives his life full of hate and despair wishing and attempting to kill himself. He blows his family off and wishes great misfortune for us and pushes away anyone who tries to tell him different. You had a family and you're trying to find what's left of it. You really care about what happened to yours while Shadow doesn't. That's the difference. Shadow was never like this. It was our faults for not seeing the signs. We were more interested in our personal lives to really notice what was going on between Stitchie and Shadow. Shadow became too depressed and changed. I feel it's my fault for not being there as a brother. I'm trying to make amends now but Shadow is too full of himself to care. He won't listen unless my brother, Stitchie, changes his ways and Stitchie won't change unless Shadow changes. So neither one wants to budge and I'm doing this on my own. I have a dream, Marzzel. I dream that Shadow will come back to the family and all this will clear up with the council if I persuade them to have Shadow correct what he has done instead of going to prison. He'd probably get the death penalty or life in prison for what he has done. However, I can persuade the council to have him work for the Galactic Alliance under the watchful eye of Stitchie and I. It's just a dream right now. Shadow's powers in the Alliance would be too invaluable to turn down by the council and they know it too. I have a lot on my plate, Marzzel and I can't get anywhere until this little feud is over," the pink B-X explained.

Marzzel finished eating his cake while Andy explained everything.

"I'm sorry to hear. I don't want to imagine having a life like that. Have you ever thought of bringing your mother to the Ship of Despair? Maybe she could change Shadow's way of thinking. It's just an idea. Oh, and the cake was good," Marzzel smiled.

"Glad you liked it," Andy smiled, "I had the same thought of bringing mother to the Ship of Despair but mother has a fragile heart. It would break her to see what goes on in that ship. I don't even want to imagine what she would feel if she ever looked at Shadow for what he is now. He's actually a big blob of meat and tentacles with spikes all over his body. It's a shame but he says it's a cocoon for his soon-to-be-new body. The way Shadow communicates he puts one of his tentacles though one of my ears, the tip does some odd thing inside, and his voice channels through his tentacle. It's really sad that he can't talk normally like you and I. I've seen his true form many times and it's heart breaking. A lot of times, Shadow uses his old true self but he can't hide his mutation or something so his body is ripped up and rotten. You can occasionally see his black heat but it never beats. I think he's actually dead but he can't sleep. I don't know how it goes. As I said before, deep down I feel it was my fault for being there for him when we were younger. I should've seen the signs. I could've done something for him but I was too busy spending time with Carma, who I eventually married and had kids with. If Shadow would get his head out of his ass and listen to me he could have the same life I have," he growled, "Maybe he'll listen one day. All I have to do is show Stitchie has changed in some way and maybe the talks will begin. Both my brothers are very stubborn."

Marzzel shook his head. He paused and tried thinking of something to say.

"Did you have siblings, Marzzel? Records show that there were two more experiments like you on that frigate. You still don't have memory of them? Do you even remember a thing about them?" Andy inquired.

Marzzel looked down at his paws on the table, "I only remember little bits of things. Dr. Yuelep would put one us to sleep and open us up to test his experiments. I wouldn't of had these powers if he didn't experiment on me. I know little on what I can do but I can form purple balls of energy and throw them or move things with my mind. We all had these powers but I was last to have these weird implants in my head to amplify our powers. Then I was then cryogenized and woke up after the ice melted. I don't know who pressed the button but when I was free no one was there. The escape pods were launched and Dr. Yuelep was dead in front of one of them. All I remember before all this happened was a simple game of hangman with Venezza and Casadrea. Even that seems foggy in my mind but it's one of the very few memories I have left. I also remember confessing my love towards Casadrea. I liked Venezza too but she and I had contrasted viewpoints about love. She had very little interest in such feelings and when she and I talked about love she tried not to pay attention to what I had to say. I remember confessing my love for Casadrea and was hurt by her rejection. Didn't really care if I survived the experiment or not knowing that she didn't love me the same way I did to her. I shouldn't have accepted Dr. Yuelep's idea to amplify my psychic powers. He'd still be alive if I was around to stop it and I'd find out where Casadea and Venezza went to. I feel guilty too for not being there to stop whatever happened on that ship."

"Hey, it's not your fault. How were you supposed to know that space pirates would take a chance and hit your ship? You didn't, buddy. I think Shadow unfroze you personally. He might even know where your friends are. Shadow normally isn't kind enough to do anything for me unless it's something that isn't family related. I'll try to do something for you, Marzzel. The Galactic Alliance is currently searching for those pods and we haven't had much luck finding them," Andy assured, giving Marzzel a smile.

Mazzel sighed and put his head on the table, "I just wish they were found already. I feel like I can do more than just sit here, Andy. I really miss them with all my heart. I just wish I could do something."

"I how you feel but it won't make it any easier crying over it. You need credits and resources if you're going to get anywhere. You should enlist in the Galactic Alliance. You make a lot of credits and learn how to fly a police cruiser. You're going to need a home soon…Well…You can live in my 'Metal Command' ship until you get settled in. I wouldn't mind sharing my ship with you, Marzzel. You don't want to be in Galactic Alliance control. Believe me, Marzzel, you really don't want to live in one of their homes. I've seen people go crazy and break the law just to get out one home. Probably my singing got the best of them," Andy attempted to joke but wasn't good enough to put a smile on Marzzel's face.

"I guess I can live in the 'Metal Command,' Andy. It's at least a start for me and maybe if I watch you fly your ship I can learn how to fly too. How will your wife react to my presence?" Mazzel lifted his head up.

"Cama wouldn't mind. She makes really good food. I'm fortunate enough to have wed such a good cook. Reminds me of my youth when my mom cooked. Such memories are cherished these days. Carma wouldn't mind as I said before. I can set you up some pillows and blankets and maybe a few board games to pass the time," the pink B-X smiled, getting off of his seat.

Marzell smiled, "I think I'd like that, Andy."

"Well, break time is over for me. I'm sure the ship is fueled and ready to go now. It was nice talking to you," Andy smiled and left the room.

Marzzel frowned, "I'll find you Venezza and Casadrea. I promise, I'll find you," he whispered before getting ready to pick up the plates that flew out earlier.


End file.
